


Crashed The Wedding

by Soul4Sale



Series: Busted: A Rude/Reno One-shot Collection [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Character Bashing, F/M, Genesis/Sephiroth are Reno/Loz/Yazoo/Kadaj’s parents, M/M, Modern AU, awkward moments, mentioned mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So much that I need to say, I'm sorry that it's on his wedding day..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crashed The Wedding

Where was that fucking street?! Reno Sinclair tore down South Rush Ct., leaping and grabbing the stop sign in order to turn. Gordon… Gordon… It had to be down here _somewhere_! He swore he knew Gordon St. was down near Rush somewhere… And then he saw it. That ungodly, gaudy white church spiraling towards the too-brightly lit sky, the marble practically burning into his retinas. Wooden doors taller than most people he knew stretched before him as he pounded up the steps, panting and resting against the door a second to hear where they were in the stupid marriage ritual. 

“If there is anyone who knows why these two should not be wed, please speak now, or forever hold your peace.” 

‘Forever’ his ass!

“Me! I object!” Throwing the large doors open with a loud crash, the unkempt redhead’s chest heaved as he tried to get air into his lungs. Eyes closed for a moment, he held up a single finger when he heard several voices begin, and just shook his head. Finally tossing his long locks back, blue eyes focused on Rude as he began to attempt walking proudly down the center aisle, gulping a bit and sucking in a nice, deep breath. 

Blue eyes met nearly matching ones when he looked into the audience, and he smirked at the silent approval he earned from his own adoptive father. It kept his mind off of the seething, large man to the right that seemed about ready to knock his block off; Rude’s father had never really liked him much. Said something about Reno being a ‘bad influence, and a lazy son of a bitch that couldn’t get off his ass to do anything more than suck a cock, and would never get a decent job without offering his services’, and left it at that. Or, rather, continued to spout things about the redheaded slut he was, and all that.

Even now, though, he couldn’t have cared less. As he finally stood about five feet from his best friend, he looked the other over, then glanced at Elena and her obnoxiously scandalized expression.

“Rude, man, you deserve so much better than this little slut,” He started, maybe not the smartest choice of words.

“At least she doesn’t bend over for any man available!” And that would be Rude’s father, who almost immediately earned a death glare from Genesis and Sephiroth alike, not really enjoying their son’s actions being called out like that.

“I _don’t_!” Reno snarled, glaring back at the man he usually attempted to appeased, “Ever since we fell apart… I ain’t been able t’fuck anyone else! I can’t get you outta my head, baby, and I never wanted us to break up in the first place! You _know_ you never liked Elena! I never did! Hell, I only know of one person who does, and she’s probably too scared to say anything. She’s thinkin’ how I was. That if you were really happy, that’d be good enough for me… Or her. Whatever. But it ain’t. I know I won’t be happy until I got what I came for.” Thankfully, the loudmouth kept his eyes off of the girl he was speaking of, because she probably would have popped right then and there.

“Reno, I can’t believe you’re doing thi--” Elena had almost elevated straight into Velociraptor mode, her voice going high and shrill as her hands fisted her bouquet until the stems could be heard snapping four states over.

“Pipe it down, true love’s magic is working.” Came the spritely reply from the blue-eyed male, who turned his eyes on his hazel-eyed love. In all honesty, from the outside, Rude appeared to be stoic, as usual, calm amidst the chaos, but if Reno knew anything, it was that all of this sudden turmoil was causing him to panic. He opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it, repeating this a few times before adjusting his tie and shifting from foot to foot.

“Reno, _get ou_ \--!” Elena began again, starting forward with every intention being to throttle the likely drunk idiot and get him _out_ of there. Suddenly, a strong, gloved hand rest on her shoulder, and she stilled.

“Reno,” That deep voice that melted the redhead in seconds began, “Do… You mean it? Or are you just drunk again?” While there was a careful collection of emotion hidden in his words, he was sure not to make too much of a scene. 

“I ain’t drunk, a little hungover…” He’d nearly drank himself into a coma at Rude’s bachelor party the night before, which he still sort of regretted, “But I ain’t drunk, and I mean every word. I… I’m fuckin’ in love with you, Rude. And I don’t really want to see you marry the Harpy Queen when you could have someone perfect for you.” The sheer amount of honest, truthful tones to his voice left everyone in the room suddenly stopped, as though time had frozen at the first real admittance that _Reno Sinclair_ could love someone.

Even Rude seemed speechless, albeit a little less guarded as a soft smile crept onto his face. The blonde at his side looked about ready to leap at the redhead and yank all his hair out, but she stopped in her tracks when Rude brushed past her. Hands gently coming up to cup freckled cheeks, the darker male leaned down and sealed his lips over surprised ones, earning a collective gasp from just about everyone present. Someone whooped, though they quickly hid it in an attempt to stay anonymous. However, figuring out their identity was _far_ from Reno’s mind as he sunk into the other’s arms, plastered to his chest as they returned gentle kisses, slow presses and caresses of lips, before the taller finally pulled back.

“I love you, too, Reno.” He whispered, only in ear-shot of the slightly younger man, “I… I’m glad you crashed my wedding.” _Though,_ he reasoned inside his head, _I sort of imagine you crashing your own wedding…_

He supposed it was something to look forward to.


End file.
